1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of checking dimensions of an object, and more particularly, to an apparatus of checking dimensions of a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cards are a kind of compact memory apparatus that may store a great lot of data. The data stored in a memory card may be accessed by inserting it into a dedicated slot provided at an electronic device. However, it is likely that the memory card fails to be inserted into the slot or jams in the slot if the memory card has a wider dimension.
To avoid the above situations, it is required to check the dimensions of a memory card before shipping. A vernier caliper is a common tool to check the dimensions of an object. However, it is not a good idea to use vernier calipers to check the dimensions for a great number of memory cards in a production line. This is because it is more time-consuming and may also introduce an error.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a solution to solve the aforesaid problems.